


芝士草莓奶茶好喝（？）

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *XCR*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*大量劇情捏造





	芝士草莓奶茶好喝（？）

**Author's Note:**

> *XCR  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *大量劇情捏造

「呃——」

「嗯……呼嗯！」

深夜的小巴士上總是沒什麼人，Joe和Sherry坐在靠近司機的位置睡著了。

那是最後一排靠著窗邊的位置。Simon的兩臂中圈著一個人，被圈住的人像是在瞪著他——但並不兇惡，不如說看起來更像是有些不滿。

當然Simon也對他十分不滿，甚至是不爽的地步，他總是令他煩躁。就連腰間衝撞帶出的水聲也使他不耐。

說來還不是他惹的禍嗎？是他先挑釁的。

「哈，因為年輕而如此衝動的樣子，真是滑——嗯哼……」

「吵死了……呼……」

啃咬般的吻。他試圖催眠自己他那樣做只是為了好好堵住他的嘴，是應當不能帶著感情的……自己沒有帶著感情吧。

就算有，也只是一時心血來潮吧。

背因衝撞而不停撞上靠墊而有些悶痛，腰也開始酸麻。只脫下一邊的褲子在小腿上搖搖晃晃，襯衫狼狽地只掛了一隻袖子在手上，領帶也被扯得歪曲。

根本不成人類該有的樣子。Colin想。

Simon自然也沒好到哪裡去，夾克和發熱衣一同被Colin拉高幾乎露出了所有上半身。褲子鬆垮垮地掛在臀部。

兩人交合的部分以及小腹都黏糊糊的，精液、前列腺液及乳液混在一起，顏色呈現奇怪的粉白，就連車內也隱約飄著混著其他氣味的玫瑰香。

背被Colin抓得很痛，Simon不知道那有沒有滲出血來。而他的腿環上了他的腰，腳後跟輕力敲打似乎是在催促著他的動作再加快。

支離破碎帶著嘲諷的笑聲和顫抖的喘氣聲。

糟透了。當他抽出性器洩在他小腹上時他意識也開始恍惚了，雖然只不過短短幾秒。兩人喘著粗氣，手為了支撐身體而搭上了窗戶而目光始終沒看著對方。

「……真是糟糕呢。」

「……同感。」

「不過很舒服。」

「嗯。」

Colin吻了他的唇。不過只是輕巧劃過。車窗吹進來的風十分冰涼。

「欸大姐頭。」

「幹嘛？」

「你有沒有聞到一股怪——」

「沒有，快走。」

「靠！又沒有問你！」


End file.
